


A New Bond

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dragon Training, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Season 2 Episode 11: A Time to Skrill, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Based on Season 2’s “A Time To Skrill,” but with big differences.





	1. A New Friendship

After defeating the Hunters and Berserkers, freeing the Skrill, and Hiccup nearly being pierced by an arrow, were it not for Wreav taking it to his arm for him, the Riders were successful in retrieving the Skrill and were currently lowering the dragon back into the icy crevice. But as Wreav looked into the dragon’s eyes, he no longer saw blinding rage, but instead sadness. He was about to be imprisoned in that ice for the third time in its life.

Wreav felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to Hiccup with saddened eyes. “I’m sorry Wreav. But...this is our best option...but once we get back to the Edge, we’ll start your dragon training. I promise.” Wreav looked back at the dragon, closing his eyes before his fists clenched. “Wait. We can’t do this...” Snotlout, as always, was the quickest to argue. “Sure we can. We drop him in, and then, boom, we seal it closed.”

“No, I mean, we shouldn’t do this.” Astrid, hovering above on Stormfly, was always the voice of caution. “Wreav, the Skrill hunted down Hiccup and Toothless. You got shot defending it.” Wreav looked up at the blonde, standing his ground. “I know, Astrid. And it does too. It saw every one of us defend it with our lives. Does that mean nothing to any of you?” Every rider, even Spitelout, hung their head a bit in shame. Wreav was right. They had fought to free the Skrill, only to trap it in the glacier once again.

“You all saw what it did. In the end, it defended me and Hiccup. If we do this, we’re no different than the Hunters. We’re just using a different cage.” Hiccup touched Will’s uninjured arm, handing him his dagger as Fishlegs and Meatlug set the Skrill down on the ground. Hiccup held Will’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “Are you sure about this, Wreav?”

“I understand why he attacked us, Hiccup. He wasn’t angry. He was afraid. I look at him...and I see myself when I first met you.” Hiccup looked stunned for a moment before smiling, giving a reassuring nod as Wreav took a step forward, looking the dragon in the eye. “Trust me.”

Cutting the ropes, the Skrill was set free, standing at it’s full height, it stared down at Wreav who, dropped the dagger, turned his head, closed his eyes and reached out with his uninjured hand. After waiting a few moments, Wreav felt the warm scales of a dragon, and when he looked, he saw the Skrill had pressed it’s snout into his open hand, looking back at him with happy eyes. Releasing a breath, Wreav smiled back and petted his first dragon, enjoying the purrs coming from it’s throat.

“Looks like you’ve found your dragon.” Hiccup stood next to Wreav as Toothless happily warbled with the Skrill. “Yeah, he’s gonna need a name though. What about...Thunderstrike?” Hiccup smiled widely at the name, wrapping a arm around Wreav’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Wreav.” The redhead blushed a bit when Hiccup kissed his cheek, holding him close to the brunette’s side.

While flying home, with Thunderstrike in tow, Wreav held tightly to Hiccup, his face nestled on Hiccup’s shoulder, already liking where the future was taking him.


	2. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreav gets used to having a dragon as a best friend, while also having Hiccup be a constant source of encouragement.

Making the perfect saddle for Wreav and Thunderstrike was difficult, at best. Finding the right materials for a lightning-proof saddle was downright challenging. But in the end, it was discovered that the shedded scales of a Night Fury were the best material to shield someone from a Skrill’s electricity, while also providing comfort for both dragon and rider.

As Wreav flew above the edge with Thunderstrike, he was constantly hanging on to the reigns, avoiding the nagging feeling of wanting to look down. “Remember, if you do fall off, your dragon will catch you. That’s what this exercise is about: trust.” Wreav looked over at Hiccup and Toothless, seeing that both were looking confident. “Easy for you to say! You don’t have a fear of heights!”

Hugging Thunderstrike’s neck, the redhead shut his eyes, just mere moments before he felt the dragon beneath him tilt, making Wreav lose his balance and fall off, screaming as he plummeted towards the icy water below. Within a few feet of touching the water, Wreav was caught, his hands feeling the rough scales beneath him.

Opening an eye, he saw his dragon had caught him, just like Hiccup said he would. “Don’t. EVER! Do that. Again. Okay?” The Skrill merely curtled in delight as they landed on the beach, Wreav clambering off the saddle and attempting to take a few steps, only for his legs to give out. Hiccup, ever the concerned Viking, rushed over and helped the redhead to his unsteady feet. “Come on, I’ll take you back to my hut. You did good today, both of you.”

Wreav cheeks blushed a faint shade of pink at the praise Hiccup was giving him, and it certainly didn’t have anything to do with the brunette’s arm around his waist. Okay, maybe a little, or a lot. Wreav still hadn’t forgotten that small kiss Hiccup had given him when the redhead had first bonded with Thunderstrike. Upon reaching Hiccup’s hut, Wreav was sat down on Hiccup’s bed, his legs still trembling.

“How do your legs feel?” Wreav looked down at Hiccup as the brunette massaged the quivering muscles. “I can barely feel them at all, but from what I can feel, it’s like they’ve been covered in Nightmare gel and set on fire. Twice.” Then, much to Wreav’s surprise, Hiccup started taking off the redhead’s boots, followed by his pants. “What’re you doing?” Hiccup didn’t answer, instead tucking Wreav into his bed before kneeling next to him.

“When me and Toothless first started out, my legs were pretty sore too. Had to lay in bed for a few hours so they’d recover. It won’t be long until you’re back in the saddle again, I promise.” Hiccup turned to leave, Toothless following close behind, that was, before a flash of lightning, followed by the rumble of thunder came from outside. “Well, looks like we’re rained in for the night, bud.” Turning back around, Hiccup sat on bed, smiling down at Wreav.

“Hiccup, can I ask you a question?” The brunette nodded eagerly, those mesmerizing forest green eyes staring into his fiery red. “Back on that glacier a few weeks back...why did you kiss me? I thought you and Astrid were a couple.” Hiccup blushed a small amount, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Well...I actually prefer men more than women. Sure, women are beautiful, but I just don’t see myself with a woman. I know I can’t date Snotlout, cause he’s my cousin. Fishlegs would constantly be too nervous, and Tuffnut...well, you know how Tuffnut is.”

Wreav sat up in the bed, looking at Hiccup with a wide smile. “Well, what about Dagur? I’ve seen how he looks at you sometimes.” Both teenagers held each other’s gaze for a few moments before they both burst out laughing. “Me and Dagur, oh that’s rich!” Hiccup wiped a stray tear from his eye. Wreav bit his bottom lip, looking into Hiccup’s forest green eyes with a nervous smile. “So...you chose me?” Hiccup smiled back, leaning forward so their lips were only inches apart. “I chose you.” Closing the distance, Wreav’s and Hiccup’s lips were pressed together, their eyes slowly closing as they laid down together, their lips still attached as they kissed more sensually. While Hiccup’s hands cupped Wreav’s cheeks, the redhead’s hands grasped the brunette’s waist. Coming back up for air, both young men stared into each other’s eyes, small blushes adorning their cheeks. “Why’re we still wearing clothes?”

Hiccup could only laugh as the dragons left the room to give their Riders some much needed privacy. Hiccup began removing every article of his clothes, stripping himself down to his undergarments, while Wreav simply pulled his shirt off, pulling Hiccup back into his lap and kissing him a bit more ferociously, even going so far as to suck on his neck, leaving the brunette gasping for breath while leaving behind a fresh red mark of intimacy. Hiccup hooked his fingers under Wreav’s underwear, pulling them off his legs before marveling at his boyfriend’s endowment.

The redhead’s cock was by no means small, a good nine inches and only half-hard yet already dripping with pre. Hiccup blushed, knowing full well how big he was, being an average six and a half inches, yet not quite as thick as Wreav’s well-hung cock. “Holy Thor...you’re pretty big.” The redhead merely smirked as he watched Hiccup pull off his own underwear, cheeks burning as the redhead looked at Hiccup’s perfectly sculpted ass. “Do people usually comment on your ass, babe?” Hiccup turned and looked down at his own ass, his hand running up and down his cheek.

“Not really. It happened a few times with an Outcast, a Berserker. Hell, some guy from the Defenders of the Wing even flirted with me.” Wreav leaned on his elbow, his free hand rubbing Hiccup’s ass tentatively, admiring how soft and smooth the skin was. “And how’d that turn out?” Hiccup could only smirk, bringing his face mere inches from Wreav’s. “You’re about to find out.” Getting back on the bed, Hiccup allowed the redhead to place his hands at his hips, his thumbs stroking his thighs lovingly.

“Seeing as how your legs are still out of commission, and because you did such a good job today, how about I do most of the work, hmm?” Wreav all but nodded as Hiccup got on his elbows and knees, his hot breath ghosting on the redhead’s massive prick before taking a long, tentative lick up the shaft, his tongue collecting the clear liquid leaking from the slit, not once breaking eye contact with Wreav, making the redhead blush even more at the truly seductive scene playing out before him.

Hiccup continued to tease the head of Wreav’s cock, his hands slowly pumping the redhead’s cock to full hardness, leaving it fully erect at eleven inches, and twice as thick as Hiccup’s own prick. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m fitting all of this on our first go...” Wreav could only chuckle as Hiccup leaned over the redhead’s body, grabbing a small vial of oil from the nightstand, applying a copious amount to his fingers before handing the bottle of clear fluid to Wreav who, spilling the rest of its contents into his hand, lathered his cock while watching Hiccup work his hole open with three fingers, his throat suddenly becoming dry as we watched the brunette’s hole twitch and stretch around his fingers.

“I may never get used to seeing that...” Hiccup looked down at Wreav and smirked, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips as he removed his fingers, grasping the base of Wreav’s cock before pressing against the head, wincing as his asshole was opened far more than any amount of fingers could stretch him, whether they be his own or someone else’s. Not that it mattered now, as Hiccup continued to lower himself until he was halfway down Wreav’s hung prick, feeling the entire piece of intruding flesh pulse inside him.

“Oh Gods, Wreav...you’re so big...the biggest man I’ve ever been with...” The brunette could only blush and moan as he raised his hips slowly, enjoying the drag of his asshole on Wreav’s cock until the head remained before lowering himself back down, getting a little more in as he repeated the action, taking more and more of his redheaded lover into his shaking body. Hiccup all but arched his back and moaned as Wreav bottomed out inside him, their hips flush together as they panted desperately for breath.

“Sweet Mother of Odin...” Hiccup felt as if he was being torn in half, breathing harshly through his nostrils as he attempted to relax, trying to loosen himself to ease the pain. After a few torturous moments, the pain slowly turned to pleasure, his hole finally loose enough to completely take Wreav’s cock. Slowly, raising his hips off the redhead’s, Hiccup brought himself back down harshly, his head thrown back in a soundless moan before repeating the action, increasing his pace both gradually and with more force, the bed beneath both young men creaking with each of Hiccup’s bounces, both brunette and redhead smiling in lustful bliss as they fucked.

After a while, Hiccup planted his hands on Wreav’s muscled chest, sweat dripping onto his lover as he felt his guts start to coil up, knowing what was about to come, both literally and figuratively. “Wreav...hah...I’m gonna...I’m gonna...!” The redhead held Hiccup’s forearms, already feeling his own approaching climax. “Me...me too...do you want...me to...?” The brunette could only nod, his impending release fogging his already lust-riddled mind too much for him to form coherent words, except for a few he knew by instinct.

“Oh Gods...Yes...come inside me...yes...yes...yes!” Hiccup’s cock began to twitch violently before, bringing his hips down rather violently onto Wreav’s cock, releasing his load onto both his and his lover’s stomachs and chests. The feeling of Hiccup’s hole spasming around his cock brought about Wreav’s own powerful climax. His prick, while still buried root-deep inside Hiccup’s body, released jet after jet of pure white human essence into the brunette, filling his body with his semen.

After Hiccup rode out both his and Wreav’s climaxes, the brunette collapsed on top of the redhead, both young men panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of orgasmic bliss. Hiccup closed his eyes, his breath evening out to the sound of Wreav’s rapidly beating heart. Eventually pulling his cock out of Hiccup’s properly wrecked hole with an incredibly wet noise, Wreav carefully deposited Hiccup next to him, the brunette cuddling close to the redhead, his head laying on Wreav’s pectoral as the feeling of exhaustion overtook him.

“Hey Hiccup?” Looking up with hooded eyes, Hiccup smiled at seeing Wreav’s eyes closed and his lips pursed before happily kissing the redhead, moaning softly as he felt a strong arm wrap itself around Hiccup’s waist, somehow pulling him ever closer to the redhead’s naked body. “I still proud of you, you know.” Wreav couldn’t help the blush that settled onto his cheeks before kissing the top of the brunette’s head, enjoying the feeling of soft hair against his face. “You don’t need to tell me that. I figured it out by myself.”

Soon enough, both boys, ingnoring the constant pitter-patter of rain on the roof, the flash and rumble of thunder and lightning outside, fell asleep in each other’s arms, a smile on each of their faces, clearly demonstrating the bond they now shared. Little did they know, a certain Skrill napping downstairs had brought this storm to the Edge, ensuring both Riders would be together.


End file.
